We Are Family
by xcv2013
Summary: Sometimes our creators and friends are our families. R & R! Many pairings inside! Rating may change.


**A/N Hello! I am Sushi! This is my first VOCALOID story so please dont burn me so much. My sister (toxic-melody) revised the story so please help if I need improvement! Thanks!**

* * *

"You sure about this?" asked a young blond boy to a dark blue haired boy as they stood behind a building. "Yes. I need to do this if she's ever going to notice me." blue boy responded looking around the corner spoting a teal hair girl. His eyes looked over her long pigtais to her matching color eyes. She was sitting with the blond boy's twin and giggling about something.

"Kaito, as your best friend I personally doubt that riding a skate board over your brothers and dumping cold water on them will work at all." said the blond boy worried. "Len, relax. I'll be fine and i am going to get Miku-san to notice me." Kaito said as he tightened his helmet and looking back at Miku. "Even if it's the last thing I do." "Rin was right. You are crazy!" Len said rubbing his head. Kaito grabbed the pitcher full of ice cold water. "Here goes nothing." he said and zoomed off on the skateboard. Len watched in amazement as he realized how quickly his friend was picking up speed. He saw him look up at Miku with a grin and blush on his face. "Oh God he is crazy!" Len said as he heard noise coming from the crowd down below as they saw Kaito breaking the sound barrier with his speed.

"Maybe this wasn't the best way for her to notice me." Kaito said realizing it was too late to stop. Suddenly, Rin shrieked and pointed at Kaito. Miku glanced over and her eyes became as big as dinner plates. "KAITO YOU CRAZY, LOVESICK, ICE CREAM ADDICT!" Rin yelled jumping from her seat. Miku looked up at Rin, "This is Kaito?" Miku asked quietly. Rin let out a sigh,"Sadly yes. I'm sorry you have to see him like this but he tends to call attention on himself a lot."

Before Miku could say anything, Kaito went flying off his skate board and fell ontop of the long table skidding across until he stopped right in front of Miku. He looked up and was met with teal eyes acompanied by a pretty face and teal hair. It took him a second to recognize her and once he did he turned the brightest shade of red that even Akaito would be jealous of the color. Miku smiled shyly at Kaito. "Hello Kaito!" she said bashfully. "So you know who I am?" Kaito asked nervously. "Yes. Was I not supposed to?" "Actually I was trying get you to know me."

Suddenly Kaito was snatched up by a powerful pair of arms. He looked into the face of his creator, Rei Crypton, but they all called him Master. Master was a very kind man to them all. He created most of them and provided all things to them. He knew much of music and technology. The result was the creation of the vocaloids. He wasn't a complete nerd. He was actually very good looking. He had shaggy black hair and his toned, muscled body was hidden beneath a lab coat and some jeans. However, as sweet and hot the Master was, he had a temper. A HUGE temper.

"KAITO SHION! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" Master yelled in Kaito's face. Kaito closed his eyes as spit hit his face. "You could have injured yourself! Worse, everyone around you! Why is what I want to know." Kaito slowly opened his eyes and with trembling lips replied, "Would you believe if I tripped?"

"Oh so you tripped from the other side of the room and ended up here? Let's go!" Master yelled dragging Kaito by his jacket. As Kaito was being dragged like a rag doll, he passed by his brothers. They all snickered at him. Akaito winked at him and whispered, "I win again." Kaito just stared in anger as Akaito headed off towards Miku. What made it worse was that Miku's gaze on him fell to Akaito resulting in a blush.

Kaito and Master were both in Master's office. Kaito was sitting in a chair while Master was behind his desk pacing back and forth. "Kaito, you are surely smarter than the way you acted today. I know because I made you! You could have gotten hurt!" Master said with a rising voice.

"I know." Kaito replied sadly.

"Worse, you could have hurt someone!"

Kaito's temper grew, "I know."

"That person could have been Miku! You know we need her to keep our home and, need I remind you, my job!" Master yelled in Kaito's face.

"I KNOW DAMN IT!" Kaito yelled jumping from his chair and slamming his fist on the table. He let out a small gasp sound seeing he made a dent. He and Master stared in silence for a long while. It was starting to make Kaito nervous until Master finally spoke.

"Kaito I'm sorry. I just got mad." He begun to clear his desk of several papers. Kaito looked at the ground and saw some papers there. He bent down and begun to collect them. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean-"

Master cut him off before he could continue. "Kaito, we go way back. When I first started, I made everything from scratch. Leon, Lola, and Miriam weren't as popular as I had hoped though. Then when I created Meiko, I had enough sucess and just a bit more money to continue. That's when I made you." Kaito, who had been staring at the ground the whole time, smiled at the familiar story. Then, Master continued.

"As you know with Hatsune Miku introduced I could officaly present Rin, Len, Luka and so forth. Hatsune is the most popular yet. Hopefully, Boss will approve of her. So it is important nothing happens to Miku. Is that clear?" Master finished up by looking at Kaito in the eyes. Kaito nodded. They were interrupted when the door to Master's office flew open. Both Master and Kaito turned inshock to see it was just Rin and Len.

"Ah Rin, Le-" Master began till Len interuppted. "Sorry to disturb you, but Boss is coming!" Len threw his arms in panic. "When is he getting here?" Master asked serious tone that even startled Kaito. "Now! He was coming up the path so we all ran in here!" Rin replied. The Kagamine siblings turned and ran in line with the other vocaloids. "What is he here for?" Kaito asked as he and Master walked quickly out the office. "He wants to see and approve Hatsune Miku."


End file.
